Thorny Roses
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Moses wants to know what his name means, will Ramses tell him?


**I'm booked for the holidays, I hope everyone has a happy holiday I know I am already as I just got a new mp3 player that's 8gb along with a bunch of pencil crayons and markers for my art pieces. Also planning a website if anyone is willing to help me out on decorating (color specifics and stuff like that) I would greatly appreciate it. This website will not only add all my pieces of art but hopefully I can build it into a community of some kind cause that's what I've been wanting to do, things that bring people together? :D**

**Pairing: Ramses/Moses**

**Summary: Moses is wondering where and how he got his name. It's up to his older brother to tell him!**

**Warning: There is a little kiss between two boys so don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Prince of Egypt movie or characters OK?**

* * *

><p>Smiling and petting the royal dogs of the palace, Moses, the aid and most efficient person who stuck by his brother's side, was having much fun playing with the dogs as they had responded well to him over his brother. But Moses knew the man had a kind heart.<p>

And as such, Moses was planning to ask Ramses about his name. Why had their mother named him 'Moses' in the first place? He wanted to know. So he searched out his brother who had been wandering around the palace inside garden that had been grown in their mother's name.

"Brother Ramses!" Moses sprang to his older brother with open arms and patted the man on both shoulders double the time he would have patted him and smiled warmly.

"Moses, what brings you out here? Not getting into trouble are we?" Moses and Ramses loved talking about old times how they would get in trouble with their father almost every night. But Ramses could see in his brother's eyes that that's not what he was there for.

"Actually Ramses, I had a question." Moses turned away to face the thorny roses that had grown on a single vine next to some shrubs.

"I'll see if I can answer it. What is it?" Ramses asked as he listened patiently for his brother's question.

"Do you…know what my name means?" Ramses laughed instantly at this but got a scowling look from Moses and stopped himself from laughing any further.

"I would have thought mother or father would have at least told you that story by now. Half the palace knew about it so I'm surprised you haven't heard the tale by now. You see Moses, you and I were only children then so it didn't mean much but then, it grew into your name somehow. Mother scolded me for it though." Ramses could see that his brother was listening intently now and continued on with the memory.

"It all started when you and I were playing right here in this garden." Ramses raised his arms to give Moses the view of the memory.

_***Flash Back***_

_Running in and out of the bushes of the garden that had now become their playhouse, Ramses and Moses, the future princes of the palace in Egypt, ran through all the bushes they came across and knocked over some of the potted plants as they rounded corners through the maze._

_They had been playing a game of 'catch' since they had awakened from their naps and were playing since lunch time. It was Ramses' turn to catch his brother but Moses was faster than him but also much shorter as Ramses had been born before Moses so strength on Ramses' feet was on his side._

_But Moses had stopped playing all of a sudden and was glancing at a red rose whose petals were sadly diminishing under the pressure of the shadows that had covered most of it. Although its petals were beginning to droop, that did not mean its thorns were not just as sharp as they used to be. They were still pretty sharp to the touch as Moses found out by experience._

_The boy began to cry as he watched a few drops of blood splatter against the rose petals, giving the flower a better paint job. Ramses ran up to his brother and took a look at the other boy's finger that had gotten pricked from the thorns._

"_This is exactly why father will choose me for the throne, you're too soft, Roses." Moses was not sure why Ramses had just called him a flower but it was helping to clear away the hurtful memory of the thorny plant._

"_R-Ramses, why do you call me a flower?" The said boy realized his mistake at calling his brother, 'Roses' instead of 'Moses' and tried to make up for it._

"_Because, you're whiny like that rose there, and you have a habit of getting into trouble. Thorny Roses!" Ramses began to laugh his heart out at the sudden nickname he had come up with._

"_Ramses, it hurts!" Moses cried out and got his brother's attention. Ramses closed his eyes and brought Moses' wounded finger to his lips and began sucking on the blood that was dripping._

_Moses stopped crying and watched as his older brother licked every blood drop clean off his finger until there was nothing but the very tiny dot that the blood had come out from. Ramses saw that his idea worked and he went to straighten himself up when Moses grabbed hold of his brother's hands and pulled them downward so that Ramses' face was leveled off with his own._

_Moses smiled and gave his brother a deep long kiss on the bald forehead that he had since birth. Ramses was shocked but all the more happy to be receiving something from his brother._

"_Thank you, brother Ramses!" Ramses smiled back and took Moses' wounded hand again._

"_I pray that your hand feels better soon and…that you won't be so thorny next time, Roses." The two of them smiled at each other._

_***End flash back***_

Ramses smiled at the fond memory of him and his brother playing through the garden. Moses on the other hand seemed to be in deep thought about this small story.

"That doesn't make an ounce of sense, brother. It doesn't add up, I mean I can see myself pricking my finger but on a rose?" Ramses chuckled along side with Moses and patted the young man on the back.

"Whether you believe me or not, is for you to decide, _Roses_." Moses looked back to see Ramses turn and walking away out to the halls of the palace.

'Roses…a thorny rose…huh?' Moses thought to himself as he looked over a dead rose that had only one petal remaining and clinging for dear life.

Looking closer at the petal, Moses could see a small circle that outshone the dead red color of the flower and realized it was his mistake. His brother had been right about the rose.

'But this doesn't tell me how my name got about…and what about half the palace?' With still more questions fresh in his mind, Moses left the garden to catch up to Ramses, leaving behind a forgotten memory.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I thought it was cute… D:**


End file.
